Suzume Sakurajosui
Suzume Sakurajosui is Hibari's best friend. She is intelligent, mature, and even comes from a wealthy family. Her Pata-Pi is Francesca (フランチェスカ Furanchesuka), one which is an equally intelligent multitasker whom Suzume improves to be "the best"; it transforms into the Diva Hestia. She has three elder sisters Suzumi, Suzuna and Suzuri. Suzume's name literally means sparrow. Role in the Story She appears in the pilot episode where she shows her Pata-Pi, Francesca to Hibari at the start of their junior high school days. In Ch 2, after Hibari discovers her Pata-Pi, Densuke transformed into the Diva Aphrodite, she never listens to Hibari's Pata-Pi transformed into a Diva as she decides to go with her to get new parts for their Pata-Pis. She waited for Hibari for most of her time and she was unaware that she was easily tricked by Jun as Bloody Falcon after being convinced by Takashi as Shooting Star. Therefore, Takashi disguises his voice as Crane which he resembles to him as Suzume became hypnotized by it. She saw Hibari was attacked by Jun's homonculi and her avatar Cerberus as she uses Francesca to distract Jun as it hits her with several mini-missiles coming from Francesca's head shaft. Jun became angrily pissed as she orders her Cerberus to hit the laser on the wall as it collapsed making Suzume fall. This prompts Hibari to let Densuke transformed into the diva Aphrodite and manages to save Suzume. Hibari then tells her the whole thing much to her surprise. Jun became unaware that Takashi is aiding her as he releases the magic dust from his cloak to immobilize Aphrodite as she becomes confident to beat the diva down. Due to her jealousy between Hibari and the transformed Densuke as Aphrodite, Suzume forces her Pata-Pi Francesca to transform into a diva and it succeeds. Francesca finally transforms into the diva Hestia much to Jun's surprise as their battle becomes a handicap between two divas and one avatar. She orders Cerberus to hit them with a electric lasers as Hestia manage to deflect it with her purple shaft on her wrist and knocks her avatar with one elbow causing it to teleport back to the facility that they appear and Jun's second defeat. After Tsugumi's Pata-Pi Tetsuro transform into Athena and defeats Jun's upgraded Cerberus. She and Tsugumi are having arguments in who going to be the leader of the team and it's name and Later, she was responsible on putting Tsugumi disguised as a man with her inventions. In Ch 7, she becomes jealous towards Kamome because of her big breast having the same cup size as she is. She later aids the other girls with their divas against Erinyes but was quickly incapacitated as well as in Ch 19 where the other divas are also incapacitated by Jun, Miyama and Hatoko in their apostolus suits causing Hestia to revert back into Francesca. In Ch 21, she also aids them against Hisho and her four diva army but was quickly defeated and Hestia along with Athena and Amphitrite were taken by Crane in Primum Mobile which makes Suzume cries in anguish. She along with Tsugumi and Kamome are rendered powerless after their Pata-Pis were taken by Crane as they watch both Hibari and Tsubame in their advanced diva state are fighting against the three divas who were commanded by Crane. In the end of the anime, Suzume finally got Francesca after Crane return their Pata-Pis back to their owners as she is about to take vacation abroad. In the movie, she along with Hibari, Tsugumi, Kamome and Tsubame in their complete diva state to rescue Crane in Primum Mobile and she was the only intellectual character to protect the girls with her barrier. In the English version of the anime, she speaks in an aristocrat manner with the accents in her last sentence of "Do I ask?", "That it does?" or "That it must?". But in Japanese, she keeps saying the word "de gozaimasu desu wa? or just desu wa?" Appearance Suzume appears to have a short fluffy neck periwinkle hair with a full fringe and short and long fringe on her head and pink eyes. Unlike Hibari and the other girls as their uniforms are color motif. Her uniform is a white and navy blue Akihabara school uniform top with yellow accents and purple buttons in each sides of her navy blue folden sleeves with a pink ribbon on the collar, purple skirt, white stocking and white shoes with purple collars. In the movie, she along with Tsugumi and Kamome finally fuses with their divas off-screen after it was not seen in the TV series and she fuses with Hestia. She was now seen wearing a violet and green armored leotard under a black turtleneck suit, yellow pauldrons and wrist protectors, and violet, green and white armored boots. Her helmet is violet and white with a yellow face protector to protect her face with two cannons in each side of her helmet and a matching violet and white large shaft on her back. during the movie]] Personality Suzume is an intellectual and a mature person but also very aristocratic due to being raised by a wealthy family. She is also very close to his best friend Hibari and did her best to help her on her studies as well as searching for other Pata-Pi parts. Suzume also shown to be extremely jealous and envy towards Kamome during her introduction in Ch 7 particularly because of her breast size. Her jealousy is also the reason her Pata-Pi Francesca transformed into the Diva Hestia when she witnessed Hibari is in danger as well as her Pata-Pi Densuke transformed into the Diva Aphrodite. In the OVA version when she finally fuses with Hestia, Suzume retains her personality in the anime but became arrogant and cunning during battles. She is also very supportive which is why she protects her friends from being attacked by forming a multi-colored barrier and deflecting the enemy's attack using her purple shaft. Fighting Capacity Like the other girls except Tsugumi, Suzume does not fight and is mostly rely on summoning the Diva to take down their enemies. In the movie when Suzume finally fuses with Hestia after it was not seen in the TV series via Astral Fusion, Suzume becomes arrogant and cunning due to her intellect and is somewhat aristocratic when she retaliates her enemies by using the cannons on her helmet. She is also capable of defending by activating a multi-colored barriers to protect her friends and her purple shaft on her back to deflect the enemy's attacks making her role into a supportive. Due to her intellectual capabilities, she is able to create a pink detonating device that resembles her Pata-Pi Francesca and has a controller which she uses to detonate the device she created. She uses this to detonate most of the computers that disturbed Crane's deep sleep inside Primum Mobile. Category:Article stubs